Time Will Tell
by MadXHatterX94
Summary: All alone in the world after it's end, Aleera Conlin is desperate for some human interaction. When she meets Rick Grimes in the woods he takes her to the prison. Now she's trying to find her way in a new group, and trying to decide how she feels about the Sheriff and a mysterious redneck. Only time will tell who wins her affections. Rick/OC Daryl/OC Rated T for now
1. Stranger

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you guys like this first chapter of my story. More to come! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Walking Dead or anything else you recognize here, just Aleera Conlin.**

_**TWD**_

"C'mon," Aleera whispered to herself as she stretched across the branch she was laying on. Her body protested, muscles aching as her fingers brushed the fuzzy skin of the fruit hanging at the end of the limb. After a moment she finally felt her fingers grip the top of the peach, where it was attached to the tree branch, and she let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She reached behind her to stuff the fruit into the makeshift sack she had hanging around her neck, the sack part now resting on her lower back. Once she was sure it was inside and would go tumbling down to forest floor below, she used both of her hands to push herself into an upright position and wrapped her legs around the branch to keep steady.

Sighing heavily, Aleera swiped the back of her hand across her forehead, wiping the sweat away. The sound of birds chirping grew louder as the thudding in her ears slowed down and she glanced around at the near empty forest. The sun illuminated a specific patch of green and she spotted a walker gnawing on the carcass of a deer, its growls low as it dug rotted hands into the belly and pulled out a string of entrails to shovel into its gaping jaws.

If she moved quietly, she could sneak away without the monster noticing her. Slowly, and with her eyes still trained on the walker, she began to scoot backwards to the truck of the tree. She kept going until the rough bark was pressed against her back, and then slipped her right leg over to join her other leg on one side of the branch. Slipping off, she carefully scaled down the truck until her feet hit the ground with a thunk. She froze, looked towards the walker, and sighed with relief as she noticed it was still gnawing away at its prey.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

It didn't take long for her to get back to the large clearing she'd made her home and she dropped her sack of fruit on the ground beside the log she had rolled out of the brush for a seat. She sat and pulled one peach she'd managed to find, studying its delicate skin for blemishes. When she was satisfied with its freshness, she pulled out her bottle of water and rinsed the fruit off before taking a large bite out of it. She closed her eyes, she sighed softly as she chewed on the succulent fruit. It'd been a while since she'd eaten, two days to be exact, and when she had found the lone peach hanging on a branch it was like finding a full course meal.

It had been way too long to remember exactly when the world had ended, she'd been on her own for half that time but even with a group she still felt alone. She had left them for that exact reason, well that and a few minor trust issues, and yet she was beginning to regret it. With the way the world was now, she would kill for a little human interaction.

As if on cue, a dry twig snapped to her right and she snapped her head in that direction, the peach slipping from her grip and thudding on the dirt at her feet as she rose to her feet slowly. Her eyes searched the tree line until she caught sight of a figure standing just in the shadows. Aleera's hand gripped the handle of her hunting knife where it was strapped to her thigh and she slipped it from its sheath quickly, waiting patiently for the walker to come stumbling into her clearing.

Instead it took two careful steps and stopped, one hand raised and the other positioned on its hip. It was then she realized that she wasn't looking at an undead beast, but a living, breathing human being. Frowning, she cocked her head in confusion as they stared each other down. It had been so long…she'd begun thinking she was the only one left alive.

"Who are you?" she asked finally, voice hard and demanding. She knew she needed to be cautious, knew that you could never be too careful in this new world.

"Name's Rick." The man said after a moment's hesitation. His voice was low and deep, his hand twitched at his side and she noticed he had his own knife sheathed on his hip.

"Aleera."

"Are you alone?" He asked her, taking a slow step forward.

She wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth. If she said yes, he could easily kill her, but if she said she had others she was probably going to lose the chance of joining his group.

She decided the truth was a better option and nodded her head. "Yes."

Rick was silent for a moment, eyeing her like he would an enemy. She let him assess her, doing the same to him. She eyed his knife again before taking in his clothing. A pair of jeans held up by a belt, a tan button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was stained with dirt and blood…she hoped it was walker blood.

"I have a group," he began, startling her out of her thoughts. "We have shelter, food, running water. If you'd like to join us, I have three questions I need to ask you."

She felt herself grow excited about the thought of a shower and she lowered her knife just a little. After a moment of staring him down, she placed her knife back in the sheath on her thigh. She was making a life altering decision, deciding to trust him, but she was desperate for human contact, and a shower. "What are the questions?" she asked.

Rick stepped forward slowly, making his way across the clearing until he was at the very edge of her campsite. He sized her up once more and she felt a little self-conscious for some odd reason. She hadn't exactly been eating well since the end of the world and was sure she looked it. He on the other hand looked like he was receiving a steady diet.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

The question made her frown, no one usually cared about that sort of thing. "Only the ones I couldn't run away from." She answered truthfully.

He seemed to think about her answer for a moment before nodding, taking a single step forward. "How many people have you killed?" he asked.

She felt herself flinch at his words and she stared at him, wide eyed and nervous. His hand twitched at his side again as he saw her reaction and she wondered if her answer would earn her a death warrant.

"Three."

His brow furrowed and he squared his shoulders before speaking again. "Why?"

The question made her want to cry; she'd been running from this for so long that the mere thought broke her heart. So she explained in a way she hoped would give her the best chance of survival, "Two because they asked me to, the other so he wouldn't turn from his bite."

She watched the man before her carefully as he seemed to deliberate whether or not she was trustworthy enough to take back to his group. She felt like she was in a job interview, only one that would determine whether she lived or died instead of whether or not she'd get her dream job. She knew if Rick deemed her a killer, a crazy person, then she would die of exposer or malnutrition before winter hit. The thought that her life was in the hands of this stranger made her stomach twist in knots and she silently begged he would let her into the group, even just for a little while.

_**TWD**_

**A/N: Okay, that's it for now! Let me know what you think! R&R! :) **


	2. Welcome

A/N: Hey, everyone! I just wanted to thank the few of you guys who faved and followed. Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it! Leave me a review to let me know what you think, it is much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or anything you recognize here. I only own Aleera and her storyline.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

"It's just up here." Rick said, glancing back at her as he led the way to his camp.

He hadn't told her much about where he was staying and she wondered if she should be worried. She nodded in response and lifted her bag higher, adjusting the strap on her shoulder. When he had finally decided he could trust her and invited her to join his group she had been more than grateful. His questions had worried her, more specifically the second, and for a few moments she thought he'd disappear into the woods forever and leave her to die. She reminded herself to thank him later.

Aleera stopped suddenly, almost running into her new found ally as he came to a stop and let out a shrill whistle. Turning to her, he leaned close to speak. "Stay quiet, stay behind me, and most importantly stay fast." He instructed.

Before she had time to ask what he meant, he took off towards the opening in the tree line ahead. She followed him quickly, staying as close to him as she could without running into him. They burst out of the trees and she was hit with the foul stench of rotting flesh. Loud groans filled her ears as at least fifty walkers came into view. Her instincts screamed at her to turn around and escape, to not go near the herd stumbling around them. Ignoring the feeling, she kept up her pace and watched Rick's back instead of the walkers that had started turning towards them, their groans growing louder.

Suddenly, the screeching of metal gears in need of oil drowned out the sounds around her and she looked up and realized just where Rick was taking her. Large prison fences with guard towers rising into the sky like giants stood over them. The groaning was coming from two large steel walls, which looked like they had been stolen off the large shipping containers you say on shipping vessels. They opened quickly and she and Rick ran into the fenced area behind them.

A young boy stood off to the side, pulling on the chain to close the doors behind them, and Rick moved over to help him. The kid had dark hair that matched Rick's and when he turned she saw he shared the man's blue eyes as well. "Who's this?" he asked in a slightly deeper voice than she expected, but she guessed he must be going through puberty.

Rick placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder, steering him closer to Aleera. "This is Aleera," he began before turning to the woman in question. "Aleera, this is my son, Carl."

She smiled politely at the kid and nodded. "Hello." She said softly.

Carl merely nodded his head at her before turning to his father. "Daryl wanted to talk to you about the run tomorrow." He said before walking away, Rick's eyes following him for a moment before turning back to her with a shake of his head.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you."

Following him through a second set of fences into a field, she was amazed to find they had turned it into farmland. There were rows of planted vegetables and even a pigsty with several hogs inside, one of the adults lying on the ground looking awfully sick. There was a horse in a makeshift stable nearby and she found herself in awe by how well off they were in this apocalypse.

Rick led her up the path to another set of gates, which he opened just enough for them to squeeze through and then shut promptly behind them. They were now in a courtyard and she froze as everyone sitting around on makeshift benches turned to stare at her. Rick glanced back at her and motioned with his head for her to follow him once again. She slowly trialed behind him, uncomfortable with the stares she was receiving. Her leader stopped under an awning where a woman with short, graying hair stood making something in a pot. A young boy with glasses and dark hair stood off to the side watching her.

"Carol, this is Aleera," he said, motioning to the newcomer.

The older woman smiled kindly and put out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Aleera." She said in a soft yet strong voice.

Aleera reluctantly shook the woman's hand, giving her a polite smile. "You too." She replied awkwardly.

"I was hoping you would show her to the showers, maybe give her some clean clothes?" Rick wondered, his hands on his hips.

Carol nodded, placing the wooden spoon she held down on the pot's lid. "Of course," she answered. She turned to the young boy and smile at him. "Mind taking over for a bit, Patrick?" The boy shook his head and moved to take her spot.

"After you get cleaned up I'll introduce you to the others." Rick told her. She nodded and he turned and walked away, going inside a door that said 'Cell Block C' above it.

Carol wiped her hands on her pants before motioning for Aleera to follow her. They walked across the courtyard before Carol spoke up again. "So, Aleera is a unique name…how'd you get it?" the woman asked, quickly adding an 'if that's not intruding, of course'.

The newcomer shook her head as she kept a steady pace beside the older woman. "It's fine," she began. "My grandmother was Romanian and her mother's name was Aleera. I guess my mother just liked it enough to pass it on." She shrugged her shoulders because she really didn't know how her parents had decided to name her after her great-grandmother.

"It's very pretty." Carol commented as they entered the D Block.

"Thank you." Aleera replied awkwardly, not used to talking much less compliments after being alone for so long.

Carol seemed to sense her social weirdness and let out a small chuckle, pointing ahead of them. "The showers are just up here." She explained.

The cells in the block were covered by sheets, keeping private whatever the owners had hidden away inside. The block was mostly empty, save for an older man looking over a young girl's arm. He was wrapping it up in a makeshift sling as they passed by. "That's Hershel; he's one of our doctors." Carol explained, noticing her studying him.

Aleera was taken aback and she turned to the woman with wide eyes. "You guys have more than _one_ doctor here?" she asked, eyebrows arched.

Carol chuckled at her surprise and shrugged. "We've been fortunate enough, yes." She replied, leaving it at that before taking them out of the cell block all together and into a long, dimly lit corridor.

It felt like something out of a horror movie, she kept waiting for a walker to jump out from around a corner and eat both of them in the bowels of this prison where no one would hear their screams. Of course that wouldn't happen, they had probably killed off all the flesh eaters that were inside anyways to keep their home safe…and what could be safer than a prison?

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

Carol had led her into a shower room where plastic sheets had been hung to make separate stalls. After handing over a towel and some shampoo and body wash, she had left to go find her some clothes. Aleera couldn't believe she was about to take a shower, even if the water would be cold as Carol mentioned. It had been so long since she'd had the chance and it sounded like the most amazing thing at the moment.

Stepping into a 'stall', she pulled the makeshift curtain closed and began undressing before turning on the shower. It took her a moment to adjust to the cool spray, but once she got over her initial shivers she let out a satisfied laugh and turned to tip her head back into the water. It felt amazing on her skin and she allowed herself a moment to enjoy the water before grabbing the shampoo and pouring some into her hair, lathering up her locks with a content sigh. Shampoo was a luxury you didn't miss until you couldn't have it anymore. The smell was a sweet lavender mixed with honeysuckle and she sighed happily at smelling somewhat decent after so long of smelling like sweat and wilderness. The soap was a generic smell, but when she finished lathering her skin she was very pleased with the fresh, clean scent and feeling.

Not wanting to waste their water, Aleera shut off the faucet and grabbed the towel Carol had given her, wrapping it around her body and pulling the curtain aside just enough to peer out into the large shower room. It was empty, however, and she frowned. What was she supposed to do now, stand around naked? Before she could think any further, a thud came from one of the shower stalls next to hers.

She froze, holding her breath as she listened carefully for the sound again in case she had just been hearing things. But it came again moments later and she quietly slipped out from behind her curtain and moved slowly towards the 'stall' the sound was coming from.

Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure whoever, or whatever, was behind the plastic could hear it. Lifting a hand, she gripped the edge of the curtain and, taking a deep breath, yanked the sheet back.

A surprised yelp broke the silence of the room and Aleera glared darkly at the young boy standing in the stall. He was fully clothed and holding an old camera, a picture hanging out of the front. He had on a pare of saggy jeans and an Ed Hardy t-shirt, converse on his feet and a hoop sticking out of his bottom lip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Aleer ademanded.

The teen smirked at her, as if he hadn't just been caught trying to peep at her in the shower. "Hey, baby," he said, stepping forward and moving to place his free hand on her waist. Aleera stepped backwards, giving him a stern look as he spoke again. "Just trying to welcome you to our group, sweet cheeks." He said.

She made a disgusted noise and whacked the back of his head hard. "Get out of here, you pervert!" She exclaimed.

The kid scurried from the room, nearly knocking over Carol as she returned a bundle of folded clothes in her arms. "What was that about?" the woman asked, stepping forward and handing the clothes over.

"Just a Peeping Tom, nothing I couldn't handle." Aleera grumbled, suddenly feeling weary about undressing in a strange place with strange, hormonal teenage boys around.

Carol seemed to study her for a moment before speaking. "I'll stand guard in the hallway while you get dressed so you'll have some privacy." She told her before turning to leave.

"Thank you." Aleera managed to get out just as the older woman reached the door.

Carol simply smiled over her shoulder, a kind smile that reminded Aleera so much of her mother, and stepped from the room.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

A/N: There you go guys! Hope you liked this chapter. I know things are starting out slow, but I promise a little action in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and remember to review because reviews are little Christmas presents come early!


End file.
